


(big) little problems

by CapnShellhead (CapnWinghead)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Awkward Boners, Begging, Desperation, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Post-Avengers (2012), Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnWinghead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Having seen Steve race off to the showers after every mission, Tony and the others figured their captain was just an obsessive neat freak. When Tony follows after him one day, he discovers that the Super Soldier Serum came with an unexpected consequence.Or, how Tony used science to keep Captain America from getting a boner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Random idea that came to me one day, I'm honestly not sure why? But, here's part one of it. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

Steve took a lot of showers. 

When he moved into the Tower, that was the first thing Tony noticed about him. After a call out, everyone was headed for the showers but Cap took the stairs at a run instead of gathering into the elevator with everyone else. Maybe he was especially sensitive to the smell of everyone sweaty and dirty, huddled together. Studies showed all of his senses had been heightened by the serum. Or maybe he was just extremely cleanly. Although, he didn’t seem to mind the sink full of dishes until it truly became ridiculous. Either way, Tony and the others soon learned not to get in the way of Steve Rogers and his shower. 

Tony chalked it up as one Steve’s many quirks. Like his tendency to eat all of his fries before touching his burger or drinking his coffee out of one particular blue mug, usually placed last on the shelf full of blue mugs. Or his inability to resist saying ‘thank you’ whenever he was given anything from a children’s drawing of Captain America or a butter sculpture of his face. He was Captain America; he was bound to have a few strange habits. 

Most days, they were able to get back in time to satisfy Steve’s compulsive cleanliness issues. However, on this day, the fight had ended up several miles from the Quinjet. Thor couldn’t fly them all back so he took Tony and Cap first. They waited on board while Thor fetched the others. Steve was tense, nervously pacing back and forth in the small area at the mouth of the plane. Tony sat down and watched curiously. 

“You… okay, Cap?” he asked hesitantly.

“I’m fine,” Steve replied shortly, resting his hands on his hips. His skin was flushed, lips wet where he kept running his tongue over them as he paced. 

“You sure? You seem a little agitated, buddy.”

“I’m just eager to get home.”

Tony smirked, “I’ll bet. Eager to get back to that shower, huh?”

Steve stopped dead, eyes cutting to Tony’s, his cheeks darkening. “Um, you know about that?”

“How can I not? We all know. You practically bowled Thor over that one time he had the nerve to stand by the door in front of you when we landed. We all learned pretty quickly not to delay you getting back to your precious shower.”

Steve swallowed, eyes wide and adorably baffled. He wrung his hands as he shuffled over. “I’m sorry, I can’t help it.”

He looked a little too embarrassed for Tony to truly take pleasure in it. “Hey, don’t sweat it. We all have… our stuff,” he finished awkwardly. Try as he might, he couldn’t think of any strange habits he had personally. 

“Yeah, like your correcting thing?” Steve asked with a smile. Tony frowned at him in response. “You know, whenever someone tries to repeat anything you say and we don’t get it exactly right, you have to correct us?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Clint does it for laughs sometimes,” he confessed with a soft smile. “Says it wrong on purpose during debriefs and at home, he drinks every time you correct him.”

“Oh, come on! I’m not that bad.”

“It’s kind of cute,” Steve says in a rush, clearing his throat when Tony blinked at him. “I need to get home. What’s taking Thor so long?” 

Tony gave him the out. “I don’t know,” he pressed his finger to his ear, “What’s the hold up, guys? Cap’s getting restless?”

“We found a few doom bots trapping some children a few miles south. We’ll be done in another ten to fifteen minutes,” Nat replied. 

Tony relayed the message to Steve and watched his face fall. “Cap? You okay?” He’d been poking fun earlier but he’d never seen Cap look so worried and they’d come face to face with literal vampires a few months ago. “It’s just a little bit longer.”

“I have to go home, Tony. Now,” he said, pacing and throwing his helmet to the floor. Running a frustrated hand over his head, he muttered something to himself. “Have to. I can’t stay here.”

Tony watched him worriedly. “Okay, okay, I can take you? It’ll take a little bit longer than the Quinjet would but—”

“Yes, please?” he asked, turning to Tony pleadingly. “I’m sorry. Any other time, I wouldn’t ask but, I need it.”

So, Tony suited up and pulled Steve into his arms. He shifted a bit awkwardly, his face burning before Tony took off, flying them towards the Tower. 

The moment they touched down, Steve rushed inside, clearly booking it. Tony watched in confusion, stripping out of his suit before following inside. Even now, he wasn’t sure what was going through his head that day. Maybe it was that he was truly an asshole. Maybe it was that the look on Steve’s face had worried him enough that he wanted to make sure Steve was okay. Either way, he found himself taking the path to Steve’s bedroom. The door was cracked and Tony slipped inside, taking in the dimly lit, immaculately clean room. The light from the bathroom streamed in, the sounds of the shower drowning out Tony’s quiet footsteps. Making it incredibly easy to hear what was going on inside the bathroom. 

“Fuck,” Steve breathed, the sounds of wet skin slapping against skin. “Christ, come on.”

Tony flushed instantly, stomach tightening. He knew those sounds. He crept helplessly towards the opening to the bathroom, peeking inside. The shower stall was made of four clear doors. Privacy not so much of a problem when one remembered to close their doors. From here, Tony could easily see Steve’s hand planted on the wall of the shower, his head tossed back as he striped his cock rapidly. Panting, his breathing harsh and heavy over the sounds of the rushing water.

He turned, his cock coming into clearer view and Tony’s breath caught, his mouth watering at the sight. Steve was thick and hard, throbbing in his large hand as he fucked his fist needfully, lips wet and red from his teeth. He couldn’t have been at this for all that long, Tony had barely taken five minutes to get out of his armor. Steve must’ve been hard and wet, desperate for this for some time now –

 _Oh_.

Tony watched for a moment longer. Long enough that he saw Steve’s hand curl into a fist on the glass wall, his eyes clenched shut as he twisted his wrist and came in white spurts along the glass wall. His knees weakened, a ragged moan escaping as his face went lax in relief and he worked himself through it. 

A few strands of his hair fell in his eyes as he calmed his breathing, a small smile gracing his face. Tony’s heart beat faster as Steve resting his hands against the wall and let the water rush down his back. Then, in an instant, he turned his head. 

Blue eyes locked with Tony’s, widening in surprise. Then disbelief. 

Then shame. 

Tony hurried back into the bedroom and through the open door, his heart pounding in his chest. 

It wasn’t until he was in his own room, the door closed, that he realized he was hard. Painfully so, his cock throbbing and wet at the tip, pushing urgently against his zipper. As he tugged it down and slipped out of his jeans, his mind began to race. Thoughts of Steve’s large hands, his biceps tensing, the water running down the planes of his body. And the realization. 

Steve hadn’t been rushing back to shower because he was a neat freak – he’d been rushing back because he was hard. All those missions, his nervousness, his awkward attempts at keeping chatter to a minimum during debriefs. Steve wasn’t just unusually stern – he was just extremely horny. 

And his embarrassment when Tony told him that everyone on the team knew about his habits. His flushed cheeks, the timbre of his voice when he pleaded with Tony to fly him back. He must’ve really needed it. Tony found himself wondering what Steve would have done if Tony hadn’t offered. Would he have continued to pace, praying the team arrived soon? Would he have given in? Tried to find a dark corner and slipped his hand into his pants right there? Would he have asked Tony to help?

Cursing, Tony pulsed and spilled over his hand and the carpet, his hips bucking helplessly as he came. Eyes clenched shut, he could only see Steve’s face, his mouth falling softly open as he covered the shower wall in strips of white. There had been so much of it. 

Groaning, Tony milked his release, lip caught in his teeth. As he caught his breath, he rested against the door and slid down. 

What now?

+

Tony found Steve shirtless in the hangar, a light film of sweat on his skin as he held up the power washer. His stomach tensed and relaxed, biceps shifting as he moved. Tony swallowed, face warming as he watched for a moment.

Finally, he stepped forward, clearing his throat. “You, uh, don’t have to do that. I have people for that.”

Steve continued working, his temple pulsing. “I know.”

Tony shifted nervously, studying his sneakers. After a few moments passed, he blurted out, “I didn’t tell anyone.” Steve paused, turning off the power washer and looking to Tony. “I won’t tell anyone.”

Steve thought this over, lashes fluttering over his cheeks as he studied his hands. Tony stepped in closer, his voice firm. “Honest, I won’t.”

Steve nodded, setting the washer down and padding barefoot over to where he’d laid a towel across a table. He wiped down his face and chest. “Thank you,” he said quietly.

“Don’t thank me.” He toed a spot on the floor, working up his nerve. “Just…” he peeked at Steve briefly, “is it always like that?”

Steve’s eyes cut to his, questioning. “Excuse me?”

Tony’s face burned, “I mean, after a mission… do you always do… that,” he finished awkwardly. 

Steve turned and sat down on the table, wiping his face. “Well, yes and no.” Tony moved in closer, sitting down next to him on the table. Steve stared up at the Quinjet, his voice low. “Before I became this,” he gestured to himself, “I was always a little… sensitive.”

“Horny,” Tony corrected and Steve gave him a look. “Sorry, but, that’s what you mean, right?”

Steve scratched at his brow, laughing softly. It was a sound Tony hadn’t heard often but, he found it pleasant. “Yes, that is what I mean. The serum just amplified what was there before. Whatever qualities I possess, good or bad, they were intensified. I didn’t really notice the… change until my squad and I took refuge in an abandoned bunker in Germany after fleeing gunfire. Even worried about protecting everyone, all the adrenaline and excitement left me… excited,” he finished slowly. “After that, every time I came back from a mission, I had to take care of it.”

Tony thought this over, leaning back on the table. A part of him was really turned on thinking about Steve in his uniform, desperate and hard and trying his best to get to a private place to touch himself. Thinking back to every ride back on the Quinjet where he goaded and teased Steve, standing close to him in the back. Had Steve been hard then? Had Tony made it worse by staying so close to him, touching him, even jokingly. Had he ever thought about Tony when he touched himself?

Steve’s jaw was tense, his face flushed and Tony really thought about what it must’ve been like for Steve. For Tony to make jokes about his obsessive showering and worry that the entire team knew and laughed about it behind his back. 

“That really sucks, man.”

Steve tensed, looking to Tony curiously. Then he smiled, nodding with a laugh. “Yeah, it really does.”

“You haven’t tried just, you know, trying to think about Fury in yoga pants? A cold shower?”

“Doesn’t matter. It’s impossible to turn it off.” Tony stifled a laugh and Steve bumped him with his shoulder. “I’ve tried everything, barring some sort of drug.”

Tony grimaced, rubbing his arm. “I don’t know.” Steve lowered his head, focusing on his clasped fingers. Bumping his shoulder, Tony earned a curious look. “We’ll figure something out.”

“Really?” _God, his eyes were impossibly blue_ , Tony mused. He nodded and Steve smiled. “Thanks, Tony.”

As he left the hangar, Tony marveled at how years of wet dreams about Captain America led up to the strangest scientific challenge he’d ever faced:

How to kill Captain America’s boner.

+

Tony got to work right away. 

Granted, he had no clue what he was doing. He had blood samples from Steve himself, given privately in his lab when the others thought they were out shopping of all things. Steve had been so eager for a possible solution that he’d offered himself up as a willing test subject. Again, Tony must’ve had a million fantasies about having Steve naked in his lab but none of them involved needles. 

Tony also had Bruce’s research on cures for the big green guy. While different from Steve in several aspects, Tony thought Bruce’s studies on how to calm tachycardia and high blood pressure might be the key to fix Steve’s little problem. 

Or, big problem, as it were. 

However, he was only a few days in when the Avengers were needed in Central Park. A dinosaur – an honest to god T-Rex was stomping his way through the park. The Avengers swooped in and got everyone to safety while Bruce tried to figure out with Dino had come from. Once they got everything wrapped up and they were on the jet back to the tower, Fury called in about a sighting of AIM soldiers in Sacramento. They had no choice but to jump right back into another fight.

Which meant another six hours before they were on the jet back to the tower. This time, it would take at least four hours. 

The others were lost in their own thoughts, Thor was playing cards with Clint and winning despite having never played poker, Bruce was going over his notes, Nat was flying the plane. And Captain America was pacing anxiously, back and forth, back and forth, in the back of the plane. 

Tony watched from his seat, heat coiling in his center as he chewed on his thumbnail. The others had no clue what was going on with Steve; they probably thought he was just anxious to wash up. But Tony knew and that knowledge was slowly making it harder to think about anything else but Steve’s cock. 

After Steve made yet another circle, Tony stood up, striding forward before he could talk himself out of it. “Um, Captain, I think I nicked my arm on a knife back there. Could you help me bandage it in the bathroom?”

Thor cleared his throat, Clint sniggered and Bruce very pointedly kept his eyes on his tablet. Steve looked to them and then at Tony, wide eyed and a little baffled. “What? You didn’t tell me you were injured.”

Clint pushed back in his chair, watching amusedly as Tony scratched at his chin and said, “Yeah, I know but I didn’t – look, can you help me or not?”

Steve nodded quickly, his tongue running over his lips nervously. “Yes, of course.”

As he led the way to the bathroom, there was a smattering of laughter behind them. Tony ignored it, waiting for Steve to open the door before sliding in next to him and closing and locking it. Steve turned to him, concerned furrow in his brow. “You know, I always ask if any of you got hurt before we get on the plane.”

Tony rolled his eyes, planting his hands on the counter on either side of Steve’s body. “Steve, I’m not really injured. You are the only person on this plane that didn’t seem to get that.” Steve blinked at him, eyes wide and blue. He was flushed, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple as he licked his lips again. Tony bit his lip, forcing himself to focus. “I asked you in here because we have another two hours left in the flight and you look like you’re about to explode.”

Steve’s cheeks darkened as he averted his eyes. “I’m fine. I can wait.”

“Steve, two hours to get back to the tower, another hour or so in debrief because you know Fury’s going to want to hear about it. That means it’s been nearly twelve hours since you’ve had any time to yourself.” Steve swallowed thickly, his breathing labored. “Try to be realistic. No one’s going to judge you if you need a minute in here.”

Steve thought this over, gripping the counter as he leaned back. “You think so?” he rasped. Tony nodded, his cock taking interest as he watched Steve wrestle with himself. Steve’s hand made an aborted move for his crotch before settling on the counter again. “They’ll know.”

“They won’t,” Tony insisted. “They clearly think I followed you in here to blow you.” Steve stared at him wide eyed. “So, if anything, they’ll think I’m the one who can’t wait another few hours.”

Steve nodded, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. “Okay, okay.” He reached for the zipper on his suit, his fingers clumsy and dumb. Tony reached out to help, earning a grateful smile.

“Thought the pants were separate from the top?”

“They are but I get overheated,” he explained.

He rolled the top of his suit down by his hips, his stomach tensing as he pulled out his cock. It was beautiful, Tony noted. Thick and meaty, appearing big even in Steve’s large hands. It was flushed and pink, darker at the head where he was already dripping wet. How Steve had managed to last this long, Tony would never know. He looked a few seconds from spilling over his hand. 

Steve’s head fell forward with a sigh of relief as he stroked himself once, almost reassuringly. Tony’s mouth went dry, his undersuit a little tight as he watched. Steve didn’t need any lubricant, beads of precome welling up and rolling down the sides as Steve gathered it in his palm and worked himself a few times. 

“Do you – do you need any help?” Tony asked, to both his and Steve’s surprise. Steve looked to him, his eyes lidded and dark. His lips wet, red from where he’d bitten them earlier. 

“You want to help me?” Tony nodded, feeling a little too big for his skin. Steve seemed to consider his offer, his hand working firmly as he drew closer to release. Enough time passed that Tony was sure Steve would say no, but he finally rasped, “Okay.”

Tony took over, wrapping his hand around Steve’s as he stroked. Steve let out a strangled groan, leaning back against the wall as Tony took over. Steve was throbbing, heavy, hard and wet in his hand. The sight of it sliding through Tony’s fist made his stomach tighten with desire as he inadvertently pushed his groin against Steve’s thigh. Steve let go completely, panting, eyes clenched shut as Tony stroked his cock. 

It all took less than a minute. Steve groaned, pushing into his hand. “Tony, so close, please,” he murmured quietly, over and over like a mantra before his cock pulsed hard and he came. A few drops hit Tony’s face and chin, eyes drawn to Steve’s face as his mouth fell open and he shook. There was so much of it, spilling over Tony’s hand and Steve’s bare chest. Tony was enthralled, more than anything else. His brain already running through a list of questions: how many times could Steve come in an hour, how much, was that a result of the serum, too? 

He worked Steve through it, watching hungrily as Steve writhed and covered himself in his release. Tony could only imagine what he would look like in bed with full rein to buck and writhe and fuck Tony’s fist without having to retrain himself. What he wouldn’t give to spend a few hours taking Steve apart. 

“Tony, please,” Steve pled, eyes wet as he took hold of Tony’s hand. His eyes opened, bright blue and begging. “I can’t.”

Tony pulled off, eyes caught on Steve’s length as it curved up to rest on his belly, a thin film of sweat over his skin. Taking in the rest of him, Steve was certainly a sight to behold. His hair mussed, lips bitten and red, cheeks flushed, panting as Tony’s eyes met his. 

“Thank you,” he breathed. A grateful smile.

“Anytime.”

+

Steve took care of himself afterwards.

They lucked out in that he was able to keep it together long enough to wait for his mad rush to the shower when they arrived back at home. He kept his secret and the others continued on thinking their captain was just a neat freak. Tony continued looking for a cure and trying not to think of Steve’s hushed little whine when he stiffened and came in Tony’s hand. The way his cock felt straining in his hand. It was hard to keep working on a solution when he had to take frequent breaks of his own. 

One day, Tony was hard at work on a test sample when Steve knocked on the glass. Tony gave the order for JARVIS to let him in and Steve shuffled over, setting down a bag of burgers. 

“Figured you must be hungry.”

Tony sat back, offering a smile of thanks. “You were right.”

Steve laughed, pushing himself up on the workstation. “Not words I ever thought I’d hear from you.”

“Don’t get used to it.” He chewed on a French fry. “I’m not quite there yet but I have a few ideas I think might help you.”

Steve shrugged, digging through the bag for his own burger. “Don’t worry about it. Honest, it’s such a small problem compared to the other stuff I’ve seen you working on.”

“Actually, it’s a pretty big problem,” Tony replied and Steve blushed, focusing on his burger. 

“Not sure if I should say ‘thank you’ or if that’s pretty vain,” he remarked with a small grin. 

“It’s plenty vain but you can pull it off,” Tony said with a laugh. “Anyway, this is a problem that’s kind of hard to research because most men would see this as the opposite of a problem. There’s pills to cause this sort of thing.”

“I know.” Steve swung his legs a bit, thinking this over. He slid closer to Tony, his voice quieting. “You were the first person that ever touched me.”

Tony froze, setting his food down. “Really?”

“I spent most of my life as a scrawny little guy that nobody would look twice at. Bucky tried to set me up on dates but none of them ever panned out. Then there was Peggy but we never really got our chance before I ended up here. And now I look like this but I’m still the same guy that doesn’t know how to talk to dames. Half the time, I don’t even know how to talk to you.” He played with the wrapper on his burger for a moment. “This… problem is embarrassing. I can’t do simple things like go for a run in the morning without having to come home and take the edge off. Or talk to people I find attractive, or go on dates, or work out in the gym with other people. Back then, it was just shameful and not something you talked about. Now, it happens more often and I still can’t talk about it. I get that it’s such a small thing to worry about but I care what people think of me.”

Sliding the chair over in front of Steve, Tony gazed up at him. His brow was furrowed, cheeks flushed as he tried to keep his breathing controlled. He was nervous, even just talking to Tony. 

“Hey, I’m going to help you. I promise,” Tony said. Steve nodded, studying his hands. Tony covered them, “I promise. Barring some sort of work emergency, this is the only thing I’m working on.”

A small smile spread across his face. “Thanks, Tony.”

“You’re welcome. Besides, this is the kind of thing I love working on.” Steve gave him a questioning look. “What? I love a challenge.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a doctor. This is all really general, super, super fake super soldier science. I am not a trained professional and I do not know anything about Captain America's erection.

Steve’s feet pounded hard on the track, nearly drowning out the sounds of the treadmill running at a level well past human endurance. The leads attached to his chest and temples clacked together.

“What’s this testing again?”

“Well, I can’t very well get a reading on you while you’re out in the field and, while could initiate a supervillain attack, I’m thinking that would be very frowned upon. So, this is as close as I can get to getting your blood flowing in a non-sexual encounter,” he finished awkwardly, watching as Steve pointedly focused on the wall before him. He’d been running for about half an hour now and he hadn’t broken a sweat, the bastard.

The readings all showed normal vitals for Steve. No sign that his body was having an increase in blood flow downstairs. No visible signs either, Tony noted quietly. Sighing, he slowly turned the speed down to a crawl. Steve jumped off, moving in closer.

“I feel fine.”

“I know,” Tony said, tapping away on his tablet. “I think you need the danger.”

“Okay, now what?”

“We’ll have to try the simulation room.”

Steve’s cheeks darkened. “You’re not seriously going to ask Fury if you can borrow it for this?”

“No, of course not.” Tony shook his tablet, “I have a replication program. It’s not just as good as theirs, it’s even better. I even programmed in simulations of our fighting styles. I can even show you what it’d be like to fight yourself.”

Steve’s interest peaked as he followed Tony down to the hall to the gym. “I’d like to see that. But you know,” he began, opening the door for Tony and following him in, “I still have some tricks up my sleeve.”

“You’ve been holding out on us? Not fair,” Tony chided. He tapped a few buttons and blew up the simulation, swallowing the room in a rendering of Central Park. “Now, try not to break anything. We’re just trying to get your adrenaline pumping.”

Tony got his readings and then had Steve return to his lab.

“Okay, one last reading. Lay down on the exam table.” Steve complied, raising a brow as Tony attached the leads. “The doctor will see you now,” he teased.

Steve rolled his eyes with a helpless smile. “Thank you for doing this, Tony.”

“Don’t thank me. Especially now.” He returned to the workstation, picking up his tablet. “I need to get a reading for your brain patterns when you’re… you know?”

Steve’s brows rose higher before he took pity on Tony and laughed, his cheeks flushed. “Okay, I gotcha.” Tony smiled despite his nervousness and averted his gaze. “So, I should just,” gestured awkwardly to himself. “Right here?”

“Yeah, whatever you normally do when you’re… working things out,” Tony finished.

It was silent for a moment.

And another.

And another.

Tony wasn’t sure if he should take a peek to see if Steve had “risen” or if Steve would announce himself. He wasn’t sure which was less awkward.

“Should I leave?” Tony asked, peeking up at Steve through his lashes. Steve laughed, a breathy sound as his hand rested on his lower stomach. It calmed Tony tremendously, even as he watched Steve’s hand dip into his pants. Tony asked, “I feel like I should be helping somehow? I’d play mood music but I don’t think it would really help.”

Steve laughed softly, turning his cheek to the lab table as he stroked himself a bit. His voice was gravelly, “No, no, It’s fine. I’m ready.”

Tony nodded, clearing his throat as he pulled up the data. The essence of what he’s trying to do is mix together something that will constrict Steve’s blood flow whenever his heart rate and blood pressure reached a certain threshold. Something that wouldn’t cause bradycardia and wouldn’t be permanent, of course. He would want Steve to be able to get aroused when Steve wanted to be aroused.

Whenever and with whoever that may be.

He finds himself engrossed in trying different theoretical experiments, with little tweaks here and there. After a certain point, he heard Steve shift on the lab table but he doesn’t make any other sounds. Eventually, he lets out a quiet sound and draws Tony out of his brainstorming.

Steve’s face was flushed, his lips bitten and red as he tried to focus on a point on the ceiling. His cock was still painfully hard and curving up towards his belly, leaking steadily across his t-shirt. Finding he’d caught Tony’s attention, he tried for a smile and asked, “Can I… go take care of this?”

Tony blinked at him confusedly for a few seconds before his brain caught up. “Yeah, yeah, of course. Sorry. I’ve got all I need.” Steve nodded, covering himself as he climbed off the table and backed up towards the door. “I’ll, uh, call you when I have something, okay?”

Steve nodded jerkily and left the room. Tony returned to his work, willing his body to cool down as he did.

+

When Tony finally handed Steve the first batch of the miracle “cure”, Steve crushed him in a hug so tight, Tony swore it changed the shape of his spine.

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Tony said with a laugh, patting Steve’s back. He smelled so good, like clean soap and leather. “You’re grateful, I get it, man.”

Steve pulled back, squeezing Tony’s shoulders. “I can’t thank you enough.”

Tony took in the bright blue optimism and honesty he found there and turned away, scratching at his chin. “Yeah, well, thank me if it works, okay?”

\+ 

A few weeks passed in a bit of a haze.

Steve had taken the trial drug. Tony had watched him take it, strapping on a heart monitor to keep track of Steve’s vitals. He seemed fine. Tony put him through the paces in the simulation room. No issues with his speed or endurance. He certain ate and worked out as much as he always did. Nothing seemed to change.

Except now, when they arrived back from a mission, Steve didn’t race to his room for a shower. He was more patient during debriefs and didn’t keep his answers to terse one-word responses. He seemed calmer, more in tune with himself. He smiled more, spent more time out of his room and he’d even been known to laugh once or twice. Tony didn’t quite know what to make of it.

Granted, despite what the tabloids said, his life had never revolved around sex. There had been a few periods in his life when the only “true” validation he’d received had been in the form of taking someone to bed and making them see god. He might have been rich, brilliant, charming and the owner of a multibillion-dollar company, but none of that mattered when he had his face buried between the legs of a model. Then, all that mattered was whether he had the skills to back up his fat mouth. And it turned out he did.

In a way, sex was the only way he could earn praise that wasn’t influenced by his wallet. It was also an easy method to gain attention and the disapproval of his parents. He’d singlehandedly funded a few college funds with his father paying off tabloids to hide his son’s exploits. No matter, for a few hours every night, off and on until he was about thirty, Tony had the attention he so desperately craved. And after he found a solid stride with his company, he went right back to that life.

He knew what it was like to spend his days wondering where he’d spend his nights. He knew that to be a good thing. A choice. Wise or not, he always made the decision. He supposed, Steve found his “condition” to be more of a curse because he had no say in the matter. Similar to Bruce, he was exposed, in a way. Initially, Tony thought he might have been exaggerating about not being able to go on dates or go to the gym but, maybe not? Hidden or not, Steve was uncomfortable at being in public in that kind of state. Even worse, the embarrassment and fear of discovery only made his blood pressure rise and then he was flustered and mortified.

In a way, Tony had given him his life back.

And freed him up to new experiences.

+

Steve’s feet pounded hard on the treadmill, a smile on his face. “I’ve got to tell you, Tony. I feel great!”

Tony smiled, decreasing the speed gradually. “Glad to hear it, buddy.”

“I have so much more free time! I’m not stressed all the time. I can even get back to sparring with the others. Gotta show Clint a thing or two.”

“Please don’t break my gym equipment again.”

“I won’t,” Steve said with wide grin. The track slowed to a stop and Steve stood there. “I can’t thank you enough.”

Tony hugged his tablet to his chest. “Uh, yeah, you can. Another stunt like last week’s and the others will start asking just what I did that made you so grateful to me.”

Steve flushed, running a hand over his head. “It was just breakfast.”

“Enough to feed an entire platoon.” He laughed, cocking his head to the side. “You really don’t have to go to all this trouble.”

Steve rested his hands on his hip, averting his gaze. “Yeah, I do. It may seem like nothing to you but it makes all the difference to me. I feel like a normal person again, and that’s all thanks to you.”

Tony warmed, heart beating fast as Steve treated him with a soft smile. “Yeah, well, it was a science thing. I love those.” He cleared his throat turning to the workstation and tapping in the last of his data. “So, I guess you can do all the things you’ve always wanted to now. Go to the gym, go for a jog, go on a date or two.”

It was quiet. When he turned around, Steve was watching him with a strange look on his face, his lips pressed together. Tony forced out a laugh, “I mean, you know, with girls. Women. People, you want to date. You can do that now.”

Steve’s eyes widened, cheeks flushed as he nodded, stepping back. “Yeah, yeah. I guess you’re right.” He shoved his hands in his pockets, focusing on Dum-E for a moment. “I can do that. Go on dates. Natasha’s been trying to set me up with a few women. So, I guess I can’t say ‘no’, right?” He looked to Tony, chewing on his lip.

There was a twinge in Tony’s chest and he ignored it. “Guess you can’t.”

Steve’s temple pulsed and he shuffled his feet for a moment before he hiked his thumb towards the door. “Well, I better go.”

“Yeah, I’ve got to record the last of my data. See you later.”

“Okay. Thanks again, Tony.”

He left the room and disappeared up the stairs to the main floor. Tony rested his elbows on the workstation. “You’re welcome,” he whispered.

+

Three weeks passed.

During week four, Tony was hard at work in the lab on an upgrade to his scuba armor when JARVIS beeped at him. Tony knew the judgmental beep, the “you’re not listening to me” beep, the “you’re passing the 52-hour mark” beep and this was none of those. JARVIS sounded, most bafflingly, uncomfortable?

“Sir, your… assistance is needed on the upper level.”

“Excuse me?”

“Captain Rogers is in distress and I thought it wise to alert you to the situation before calling someone else.”

“Is he in trouble? Do I need my armor?”

“Sir,” he paused. “There is a situation that I feel you are better equipped to handle considering the sensitive nature of Captain Rogers’ condition.”

“JARVIS, stop beating around the bush and just tell me.”

“It would seem that your trial run has hit a snag and Captain Rogers is suffering an unexpected side effect.”

“Shit,” Tony pushed away from the workstation, bypassed the elevator and took the stairs.

When he stopped outside of Steve’s door, he knocked quietly. “Steve?” he called out.

Pressing his ear to the door, he couldn’t hear anything aside from a quiet rustling. Shit, what if he was seriously injured or suffering some sort of numbness in his extremities. He seemed to be functioning well in all of the tests but Tony wasn’t exactly an expert in this area. He should have bitten the bullet and asked Bruce for help.

He knocked again, “Steve?”

More rustling. Then a voice called out, “Tony? Is that you?”

“Yeah, JARVIS said you needed me? Can you open the door?”

A pause. “No.”

“No?”

“I can’t,” a stifled curse, “I can’t. JARVIS?”

The door slid open and Tony scanned the empty hallway before sliding inside. Steve was lying on the bed in a jumbled mess of sheets, sweaty and bare. His cock stood at attention, flushed and dark, curving up towards his belly which was covered in a mess of dried come and pearly drops of his release. Steve was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, streaks of come along his chest and thighs.

Swallowing, Tony felt heat coil in his center as he moved in closer to the bed. By the looks of things, “How long have you been like this?”

Steve looked to him dazedly, his lips red and bruised where he’d bitten them. His hand took nervous hold of his cock, almost as if he was afraid to touch it. “Six, seven,” he rasped.

Tony licked his lips, assessing the situation. “Times?”

“Hours.” He blinked, lashes clumped together and wet. “I thought it was just normal. I woke up this way and I thought once would be enough. It usually is, but then it just got worse. I can’t stop. Even if I do, it just,” he sucked in a quick breath, eyes falling shut as he writhed, his hands gripping the sheets as he arched, toes curling as his cock pulsed hard and covered his chest and stomach in more release.

Tony watched wordlessly, his stomach tightening as his cock hardened in his pants. Steve let out a breathy curse, panting as his cock continued to paint his chest in white. Thighs tensing, abs flexing as he turned his face into the pillows groaned. Tony stepped forward helplessly, unsure what to do.

When it was over, Steve stretched out, rolling onto his back and revealing his hard cock. “Christ, Steve.”

Blue eyes opened, desperate and tired. “Please. Do something.”

“I don’t know,” Tony tried, studying him worriedly. “I just – I thought the science was sound. I mean, I’ll admit applying Bruce’s theories might be better suited for symptoms of gamma radiation, but it was working and I thought – I mean I thought it was working,” he explained, incredibly flustered.

The heart rate monitor was working overtime as Steve let out a strangled groan, his cock bobbing as his thighs tensed. “Just do something. Anything. I can’t take much more of this.”

Tony stared at his flushed face, the lip caught between his teeth and tried to will himself to act. Bent over the bed, every movement made him even more aware of his own erection pressing against his zipper. He reached out tentatively and lightly grasped Steve’s cock, freezing when he earned a quick gasp of breath.

“Is this okay?” he asked and Steve nodded with a groan.

“It’s fine,” he choked out, eyes clenched shut. His cock pulsed, a bead of come welling up from the slit. Tony watched wide eyed as Steve keened and gripped the sheets tighter. “My hand cramped. Didn’t seem to help much anyway.”

Tony stroked him lightly, gripping tighter as Steve bucked into his fist. So much like that first time and yet different all the same. For one thing, with the thick insulation in the walls and the late hour, Tony was fairly sure Steve could make as much noise as he wanted and the others would never hear it. For two, Steve was completely naked and the hours of tension had rendered him completely shameless about chasing his release.

His head tossed back into the pillows, a steady stream of curses and pleas escaping his lips as he pushed into Tony’s hand helplessly. Tony worked as quickly as he could, eyes caught on the wanton display, committing it to memory even as he knew he shouldn’t be enjoying this at all. Steve cried out, his breathing ragged as his cock pulsed hard, once, twice, spilling more of his release over Tony’s hand and the sheets.

Tony’s stomach clenched, his cock pushing insistently against his zipper as he watched. There was _so_ much of it, it seemed almost impossible considering how long Steve had been at this. He milked him tightly, biting down a jealous moan as Steve spilled yet another spurt of come.

Steve had been right; it wasn’t helping all that much. He was still impossibly hard and throbbing in Tony’s hand.

Steve let out a few sobbing breaths, his eyes wet and pleading as he gripped Tony’s wrist and begged, “What the hell is wrong with me?”

“I don’t know, I’m so sorry, Steve,” he said, pushing Steve’s hair back. “I’ll figure it out. I promise. Right now, I…” he trailed off, running his clean hand over his face. “Give me a minute.”

He left the room and quickly rushed into his own, digging through his bedside table drawers. When he returned, Steve was panting, hands over his face as his cock jerked and painted his stomach again, less this time but no matter, Steve was covered in it. Tony stopped in front of the door, his eyes wide in confusion. When it was over, Steve pulled his hands away from his face with a heavy sigh.

Steve’s eyes opened, cutting to Tony’s quickly as he ran his tongue over his lips. “What’s that?” he rasped, blinking dazedly.

Tony held up the bottle, climbing on the bed beside him. “I thought, if you wanted, prostate stimulation might help.” And he was praying it would because the alternative involved SHIELD doctors and he knew how Steve would feel about that. The fact that Steve waited so long to call him meant he was embarrassed enough as it was. But Tony might insist if this didn’t end soon. “Here, you take this and I’ll go research what caused this—”

“Can you do it?” Steve asked.

A beat.

“What?” He must have misheard.

“Can you do it? You know, the thing with your,” he flushed even darker, stuttering a bit. “With your fingers.”

Tony was tempted to say no. They were just friends, Steve didn’t seem all that interested in Tony or men in general and this was surefire way to guaranteeing they’d never be able to look at each other the same way again. Tony certainly wouldn’t’ be able to masturbate without thinking of Steve. But, those were all rather selfish reasons because Steve needed help and the universe had strung together a chaotic chain of events that placed him firmly down the path to the most unlikely of dilemmas.

Tony was being asked to finger Captain America.

“Tony,” Steve breathed, his stomach tensing as his legs tensed and his toes began to curl.

Tony nodded quickly, “Yeah, okay, okay. I can do that.”

He moved in closer, touching Steve’s hip. He shifted around and slid between Steve’s legs on his knees, trying resolutely not to imagine what it would be like to be in this position under better circumstances. Looking down at Steve from his angle, he saw every bead of sweat, every barely there blond chest hair, the surprisingly neat public hair, the hardened red buds, and front and center, Steve’s hard cock, as prominent as ever.

“Jesus Christ, Steve,” Tony breathed, watching it jerk and leak steadily along Steve’s stomach. He petted Steve’s thigh, “I’m so sorry.”

“I know,” Steve said, blinking up at him. “Honestly, I know but, can you, you know?”

“Right, yeah, shit, sorry.”

He grabbed the bottle and slicked his middle finger, focusing on the task and not what he was getting ready to do. Finally, it came time to suck it up and press his finger pad to Steve’s entrance. He couldn’t’ figure out if it was better to look at Steve or focus on what his hand was doing. He was probably fucked either way. He circled the pucker gently, earning a quick intake of breath and a hard pulse of Steve’s cock.

 _Christ, I’ll never get this out of my mind_ , Tony mused, his own cock pulsing in jealousy.

His eyes cut to Steve who was breathing heavily, watching him hungrily. Swallowing, Tony returned to work, circling the rim lightly before sucking in a breath and dipping the tip inside. He bit down hard on his lip, stifling a moan. Steve was so hot inside, the sucking heat welcoming him in. He pressed in as far as he dared, his gaze finding Steve’s dazedly and finding Steve just as drawn to him. Holding his gaze, he pumped his finger in slowly, pressing in deeper every time.

Steve let out a slow breath, opening for Tony further and spreading his legs wider. Tony’s cock jerked, a warm wetness spreading as he continued steadily working his finger in and out of Steve’s entrance. Finally, he removed it, slicking his ring finger and starting to slowly work two inside.

“Is this okay?” he rasped, his throat dry.

Steve nodded eagerly, a slight furrow in his brow as he concentrated on the feeling. He’d taken to it rather easily; Tony almost wondered if he’d never done this before. But, considering what Steve had told him, he felt certain no one else had ever done this to Steve. It was both a pleasurable thought and a curse.

When Tony could finally work the two fingers inside, Steve panted, “So full.”

Tony nodded, focusing on the task as Steve opened up for him. Pumping them in slowly, steadily, faster as Steve began to beg for them. Slick and hot, sucking Tony in greedily as he shifted up on his knees for a better angle to push them inside. Steve keened, his thighs squeezing around Tony’s form as he rose over Steve’s body.

Tony found the bundle of nerves, brushing carefully so as not to overwhelm Steve. No matter, he bucked hard enough that he nearly unseated Tony. His eyes shot open, finding Tony’s with a startled surprise that quickly faded into pleasure as Tony gently brought him closer to the edge. Finally, he gripped Steve’s thigh tight in his left hand and curled his fingers, pushing in deep and purposely. Eyes caught on Steve's face as he worked him skillfully.

Between one sobbing breath and the next, Steve stiffened and greedily clamped down around Tony's fingers. His eyes clenched shut, mouth falling open as he pushed down on Tony’s hand, taking him in further. His cock pulsed, balls tightening as he came again, shooting over his stomach and chest, a few drops hitting his face and chin. Tony tried to concentrate, carefully working his fingers to milk Steve’s release, continuing on as Steve bit down a strangled whine and rocked down on Tony's fingers helplessly.

He didn’t know when to stop, only that Steve stopped riding his hand and his cock finally, finally began to soften, spilling a bit more even as it flagged. Tony sighed in relief, carefully removing his fingers as Steve’s head lolled to the side and his eyes opened tiredly.

“Thank you, Tony,” he said, the corner of his mouth turning up.

Then his eyes closed and he fell under.

Tony watched for a moment, his heart slowly calming before he climbed off the bed and went into the washroom. He washed his hands, ran some cool water over his face and grabbed a washcloth. He cleaned Steve up as best he could. The sheets were a lost cause, that was a given. He figured Steve was overheated anyway and figured he’d prefer to sleep uncovered for tonight anyway.

He quietly left the room, running a tired hand over his face. When he returned to his room, he paced for a few moments, cursing the fact that his body was still very much back there in the moment, feeling Steve’s hole tighten around his fingers. As though it didn’t know that this whole thing was a nightmare for Steve. Each flash of heat came with a stab of guilt over the fact that not only was this not something Steve would’ve done without the stress of the situation, but the fact that this was all Tony’s fault.

He’d tried to help. He’d wanted to help. And in the end, he’d left Steve worse off than he’d been before Tony found out about his little problem. As usual, he’d tried to fix something and he’d only made it worse.

Lying down on the bed, he closed his eyes with a curse. He only hoped Steve could forgive him.

+

Tony found Steve in the gym the next morning.

How he was able to run on the treadmill, let alone _walk_ was confounding. Tony hovered by the door until Thor got the hint and left them alone with a strange look. Tony waited until the god was a safe distance away and then he locked the door, shuffling forward slowly.

Steve had stepped off the treadmill, running a towel over his face. Tony chewed on his lip for a moment before biting the bullet and blurting out, “I’m so sorry, Steve.”

Steve’s eyes widened as he ran the towel over his chest. “You’re sorry?”

“I thought I’d factored in everything; all the possible side effects. I guess I didn’t factor in how much sperm your body naturally produces and if you try to halt that production without regularly scheduled releases, it doesn’t react all that well.” He covered his face, a fresh wave of fatigue washing over him. He hadn’t slept much in his haste to do research. “I’m so fucking sorry. I thought I could help you but I only made it worse.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Steve said, holding out a hand. “Tony, come sit with me. Okay?”

Tony blinked at him, nodding once as he followed Steve over to the nearby bench. Steve rested his elbows on his knees, focusing on the mirror before them as he spoke. “I went on a date two weeks ago.” The corner of his mouth turned up, seemingly unaware of the way Tony’s chest tightened at the words. “Can you believe that? _Me_? I went on a date with a very nice girl and at no point did I worry about being too far from home, spending too much time out, or if some innocuous comment or sudden spike in anxiety or adrenaline might ruin my night. I didn’t have to worry about anything other than embarrassing myself in the other ways I usually do.”

“Good for you, Cap," Tony forced out.

Steve’s eyes brightened as he looked to Tony with a warm smile. “I had a nice time. It was fun. I don’t think I’ve ever done something like that.” He shook his head fondly, clasping his hands together and studying them quietly. “I went out and had a perfectly nice night with someone that I wasn’t attracted to.”

Tony straightened up, “What?”

Steve shook his head, looking to Tony as he explained, “I wasn’t attracted to her. She was nice, she talked a lot about the kids she teaches, she’s a kindergarten teacher. She talked about her parents and we had a lot in common. You know, as much as we could considering.” He thumbed over his lips, pausing for a moment. “I don’t know what it was, but by the end of the night, I knew it wasn’t going to go anywhere. And I was okay with that because this was something I never thought I could really do. But I did, because of you.”

Tony silently lamented the fact that Steve clearly had no idea Tony was crazy about him. “You’re welcome.”

Steve sat up, facing Tony a bit more head on. “You don’t know how much this means to me. The fact that I was able to live a somewhat normal life for four weeks? That’s more than I could have hoped for. I’m so damn grateful and you have no idea.” His eyes were impossibly blue, clear and honest as he spoke. “Thank you. I know it wasn’t perfect but it was close enough. We’ll just have to… space it out some. I can do that. It’s such a small price to pay for what you gave me.”

Tony’s eyes widened, a helpless smile spreading across his face. Steve returned it, his eyes crinkling in the corners. “We’ll figure it out, okay? How to keep last night from happening again.”

Steve’s smile fell a fraction but he nodded. “It’s a deal.”

+

Things seemed to go back to normal.

Steve suited up and went out with the team. He didn't rush back for a shower and, for the most part, nothing seems different. He sparred with the team, he went for runs, he might have even gone on dates – that much he didn’t always share with Tony. But he seemed happy. Everything seemed to be working. Tony wasn’t keeping track to ensure Steve took his mandatory nights off but, he guessed he was. JARVIS hadn’t called Tony in a tizzy since that night so, it seemed Steve had found a good balance.

One day, Tony went out for a cup of coffee and got mugged on his way back to Stark Industries. Steve, in typical Steve fashion, made a huge deal about it and took upon himself to ensure Tony knew self-defense when he was without his armor. Which, of course, Tony did. He hadn’t wanted to drop his coffee, he was sleep deprived and the guy got maybe a few dollars as Tony didn’t carry very much cash on him to begin with.

Still, Tony humored him and reported to his near daily training exercises. On day number five, Tony had mastered the art of distraction. He knew he didn’t’ stand a chance to overpowering Steve or beating him in simple hand to hand, so he resorted to a few sly tricks. Hey, Steve had told him to use whatever was up his sleeve.

Steve gestured for Tony to make his move.

Grinning, Tony said, “So, Clint definitely thinks we’re sleeping together,” as he hooked his leg behind Steve’s and fell backwards.

Steve’s eyes widened almost comically, as he came down on top of Tony, rolling them immediately. At times, Tony thought it was Steve’s worry about crushing him. Now, he was sure it was to try to force Tony to try to stay in control.

Which he’d failed at, once again.

“Shit,” he muttered, his arms locked behind his back in Steve’s hands. The blond smirked, eyes glittering as he stared up him breathlessly. Tony shifted, his knees falling on either side of Steve’s hips.

Then, he felt it.

Herat beating faster, Tony looked to Steve in concern. “Steve, are you okay? I can feel,” he bit his tongue, face warming. “Are the pills still helping?”

Steve blushed, stumbling over his words. Finally, he stuttered out, “Yes, they’re working. I only get aroused when I’m… turned on.”

Tony’s mind raced, filled with several questions and a few complaints, namely why the hell hadn’t Steve said anything? What came out was, “Me on top does it for you, huh?”

Steve’s lip slid out from his teeth, a hesitant smile on his face. “Honestly… _you_ do it for me.” He released his grip on Tony’s arms, running a hand over his hair as he leaned up on his elbows. “Always have. The rest of the stuff, trying so hard to help me, the armor, the suits, it’s all just bonus.”

Tony shook his head, speechless for the first time in a long time. He should really look into why Steve was always able to render him dumbstruck and wordless but now wasn’t the time. He pushed Steve flat on his back, laced his fingers through Steve’s and pressed his hands to the floor, leaning over him. He felt a lightness in his chest expanding and making it near impossible to keep his voice steady. 

“You do it for me, too,” he said, letting Steve take more of his weight. Steve’s eyes darkened, tongue sliding out to wet his lips, drawing Tony’s attention. “Even aside from the fact that your body is amazing, you’re quite possibly the nicest guy on the planet and watching you do just about anything makes me hard.”

“Really?” Steve asked, arching up with a smug glint in his eye. “Anything?”

“I’m not giving you more ammo but I will say that watching you kick Clint’s ass at dirty pool made it so that I couldn’t look at a pool table without getting a semi.” Steve laughed, cocking his head to the side. “You’re bad for my health.”

Steve’s thumb traced over the back of his hand, voice softening. “No, I’m not.” He licked his lips, “This isn’t how I imagined asking you out.”  
  
“I didn’t know that was something you wanted,” Tony admitted with a smile. “But, go for it.”

Steve shifted a bit, squeezing lightly around Tony’s hands. “Will you go on a date with me?”

“Of course.” He leaned down, watching Steve’s eyes widen before they fell softly closed, his lashes fluttering. Moments before their lips touched, he whispered, “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
